bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Clover Field
The Clover Field is a field that is reached by climbing the 2 ladders near the Dandelion Field and Slingshot. It is one of the five fields a new player can go to. A Ladybug and a Rhino Beetle, both level 2, will spawn there every 5 minutes. There are clovers as decorations, and Brown Bear and the Honeystorm activation pad are behind it as well as the Wealth Clock. This field is a 28x29 field made up of 812 flowers. It contains an almost even mix of small and medium flowers of all three colors. Tokens that can be spawned by the Clover Field are Blue and Red Boosts, Treat, Magic Bean, Royal Jelly, any non-gifted Eggs, and Star Jelly. Bees that like the Clover Field include Basic Bee, Cobalt Bee, Crimson Bee, Looker Bee, Music Bee, Puppy Bee, Shocked Bee, and Tabby Bee. Bees that do not like the Clover Field include Lion Bee and Photon Bee. A Level 1-3 Rogue Vicious Bee can spawn here. A level 1-20 Wild Windy Bee can spawn here. Gallery Screenshot 25.png|A plain vision of the Clover Field. Screenshot 24.png|A vision of the Clover Field from above. RobloxScreenShot20180920 182502841.png|The Clover Field at night. CloverFieldNew.png|The Clover Field during the day. Spikeoncloverfield.png|A spike in the Clover Field. Mythicle sprout.png|A sprout in the Clover Field. Fis_clover.png|Clover Field boost icon. Trivia * Clover Field Boosts, which can obtained via the White Field Booster, will give +200% Clover Field pollen for 15 minutes. ** The field booster for the clover field has been nerfed thrice. In the July 11, 2018 (7/11/18) update, it was nerfed from x5 to x4, in the April 5, 2019 (4/5/19) update it was nerfed to x3, and in the September 28, 2019 (9/28/19) update, it was nerfed to x2. * Clover Field Winds (obtained through the Wind Shrine or Codes), give 10% Clover Field instant conversion and +25% Clover Field Pollen for each stack. Clover Field Winds stack up to a total of 9 times. * Before the 7/11/18 update, the Clover Field was the largest field at 28×39=1092 flowers. Now it is the second biggest field. * The Bubble Wand on top of the Blue HQ will sometimes blow Sparkles on the Clover Field. * The Honeystorm Pad used to be where the Wealth Clock is currently, but when the Wealth Clock was added, the Honeystorm Pad was moved to right beside the bush in the Clover Field where the Rhino Beetle spawns. * Right under this field is the King Beetle's Lair, where the King Beetle boss is located. * This is the first field with 2 mobs that can be accessed in the game. * When a Rogue Vicious Bee spawns in the Clover Field, a spike can be seen in King Beetle's Lair. * Clover Field has a higher chance than any other field of dropping royal jelly when a sprout pops. ** This field also has a rare chance of spawning a Star Jelly. * If you have the Spark Staff and you are in the King Beetle's Lair and you jump, you will collect pollen from the Clover Field. * Codes that give Clover field boosts are: "4MilMembers" (valid). Category:Fields Category:Locations